The Nations and the Shinigami
by iLUFFLEScookies
Summary: This is my first fanfic here! It contains, yaoi, Male!Rukia and romance between America and my OC Rina Kuchiki. Some crack, some Oocness and random craziness in the country, America will go on in this story! HIATUS maybe rewritten.
1. Finding his Angel

The Nations and The Shinigami

Hi there ya all! As you know I'm Luffles or Kitty! This is my first fan fiction! I hope you all enjoy it. My story includes my OC Rina Kuchiki and Male! Rukia ( Ruka Kuchiki)

Enjoy!

Je'taime- Kitty

Prologue:

As long as they all could remember she had always been there. Thru numerous wars all thru history she had been there. Whenever they had asked just who the hell she was, what the hell she was, (since she never aged) she'd smirk and say,:

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you. Which I don't want to do now all right?"

Damn it all to this day she was a mystery. Except after the year 1997 the woman disappeared. Never seen again. Even when America went through 9/11, even the terrorist bombings of 2005 in England, she never showed. It became a legend among the nations, a mystery no one could solve. No country, no nation, no territory could solve. So she faded into memory never to be seen again, never heard of again, until Ruka Kuchiki found the man she loved who was a country and that man was none other then, Alfred F. Jones. The good ol' USA. Who would have known. The women your about to learn about is Rina Kuchiki. The secret twin sister of Byakuya Kuchiki. She grew up hidden ,the demon child, the shunned one of the so-called noble and great Kuchiki Clan. She has remained in the shadows until her disappearance, and it was no accident that she went missing. Oh it was no accident. She was murdered. Only now the Gotei 13 have found out and will her story be told? Now it will. Now, you dear reader must continue reading, and just maybe you'll find out everything.

Who am I kidding. Of course you'll find out everything. So continue on into the story, and you shall see.

Chapter 1: Finding his beloved

" Alfred. Alfred. You must get up. You have to find me love. Can't you hear me calling for you? I'm so close to you Alfie. Please Alfie, find me my dear America."

"RINA!" Alfred screamed slamming out of bed falling to the cold hard wood floor of his bedroom.

'Shit' he thought. 'Another one of those dreams, why doesn't she tell me anything else other then that? I cant even see her face damnit!' He thought angrily. 'I wanna find her but I can't!'

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"ALFRED F. JONES OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU WANKER ITS BLOODY FEBRUARY AND I'M FREEZING YOU WANKER!" A man screamed outside.

"I'm coming Arthur! And don't say your freezing out there. Its only winter and since I'm the hero of course I'll save you!" He said grinning his usual grin.

"Don't act like your fine. I had another damn dream from that women you tosser. She's here on America. From what I gathered a place where it doesn't get snow. Since I'm most certainly not from here you, what state of yours doesn't get snow you wanker?" Arthur said annoyed.

For months this had been going on. France, Canada, Russia, Germany, Prussia, Austria, Hungary, Ukraine even! Even Belarus, including England (of course you tossers I'm here!) and America had been getting recurring dreams from Rina to find her and save her. The Italy brothers were complaining about it, Switzerland was threatening to shoot soon, even little Lichtenstein was getting them. This was all bloody impossible in England's opinion since she had gone missing and according to America he insisted in face the damned women had died in his arms on the beach of his 50th state Haw—England trailed off in thought.. HAWAII! IT NEVER HAD SNOW! Too close to the equator it was impossible for it to snow! Thats where she was!'

"Hawaii." America said dazedly.

"That's the only state right now that has no snow!" England said grinning for once! They find the women save the said women and the dreams will stop he thought grinning at the thought.

" Do you think…that she'll remember us?" America said quietly.

"Of course she will! If she's sending us these dreams then she will!" England said flabbergasted.

"Think Iggy. Even if she is, she's probably been reborn. So she might not remember us." America said flatly.

"Then we'll try and trigger them!" England said annoyed.

"Fine….I just need to think…" America said quietly.

England was shocked. America quiet! That was something surprising. Ground breaking. Any moment the apocalypse would start.

"I'll be going then." England said.

America nodded mutely and England headed out the door back out into the freezing winter setting of New York.

To be continued.


	2. Ruka meets America

Hey everyone! This is the second chapter! It'll be in Soul Society this time! How will everyone react to the truth? DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Happy reading every one! Je'taime,

Luffles/Kitty

"So let me get this straight, your older sister was secretly the guardian of all the countries of the world, but she was murdered by your sister Hisana who turned out to be a bat shit crazy bitch-"

"Watch it brat. She was my wife and she is deceased—"

"ME? WATCH IT! It was your bat shit crazy wife that went nuts and decided to kill your twin sister you retard-"

"How dare you , you insolent brat. If you weren't so important to Ruka I would have-"

"What was that! You would have what? That's right I thought so! In fact since were fighting I should let you know! YOU HAVE A STICK THE SIZE OF FLORIDA UP YOUR ASS!"

"OH SHUT UP!" Ruka screamed.

The two men stopped snapping insults at each other. Now the two men snapping at each other were none other then Ichigo Kurosaki the subsitute shinigami, and Byakuya Kuchiki the captain of the sixth squad.

Ruka glowered at the two of them angrily.

"Sorry…" Ichigo said sheepishly.

"My apologies my little brother." Byakuya said in his usual manner.

"Now, yes my sister Rina was killed by Hisana. So was Urahara Kisuke, Konoka Suzunami, and Kaien Shiba." Byakuya said stonily.

"We are going to go see Alfred F. Jones. The man and country my sister fell in love with." Ruka paused. "Today. I will be the one going."  
>With that last bombshell Ruka strolled to the door and left the room.<p>

Ruka sighed. The trip to America had been wearisome but he needed to do this.

He had finally arrived at America's house. 'Now or never he thought' and quickly knocked on the door.

"Coming! Don't worry the hero's on his way! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" A mans voice said booming laughter.

The door was opened and a man with dirty blonde hair, a ….cowlick?, he had blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean and a pair of glasses with brown frames…not to mention he was grinning like an idiot.

"Yo dude you need anything?" The man was still grinning like an idiot.

"Y-yes. Did you know a women who looked like this?" Ruka asked quietly hoilding up Rinas picture. 'Rina had been smiling that day so softly in the garden" Ruka thought to himself.

The man froze and his tone dropped from friendly to cold.

"She's dead. Died years ago." He said coldly his face a mask of ice.

"What was she to you?" Ruka pressed on.

"A very close friend. " He said closed off still.

Ruka sighed. "Are you one Mr. Alfred Franklin Jones. Only known to the president of the USA as America?" He said.

He froze. "Okay kid get out. Play times over. Get off my property." He snapped angry.

"I need to know!" Ruka said franticly.

He continued to push Ruka out.

That was it. "I'M HER LITTLE BROTHER RUKA DAMNIT!" Ruka shrieked.

He stopped. "Jesus…you look different from the pictures…"He muttered.

He began walking back to the door, and when he got to the door. "You coming kid?"

Ruka scrambled after him

"So kid, introductions, I'm Alfred F. Jones the Hero of course." he said grinning.

"I'm Ruka Kuchiki, Rina's younger brother." He said quietly.

"Hey you remind me of my brother Canada! He's super quiet! In fact Iggy and Canada are here right now!" He said brightly talking a mile a minute about little things.

'Iggy? Canada? I'm so confused. How did Rina-nee fall for him?' Ruka thought.

"Hi. I'm Canda." A young man said looking like Alfred except that his haor was longer then his and instead of a cowlick he had a curl.

"Who?" A polar bear said sleepily.

"Canada eh." He said sighing.

"Whos the polar bear, uh Kumjiyo or something" he said frowning "I can't remember."

"Isn't it Kumajiro?" A man said frowning peering around the news paper he was reading. "I'm England." HE said after seeing Ruaks confused look.

* * *

><p>Mean while in Rina's second life:<p>

"NOT! NOT THE CONDOM! IT DOES NOT GO ON BANANAS!" A man screamed.

"Prof. Like chill. It was a joke." Kaien deadpanned.

"Eww like gross Kaien." Rina said.

"Whatever leech" He snapped.

"I am higher then you on the food train mutt." Rina said smirking.

"Stupid vamps." He muttered.

"SHUT UP!" The man screamed again.

"Uh like fine." Kaien said.

"Chill Professor Lensher. Why am I here anyways?" Rina said annoyed.

"Because you're the only one who can reason with this idiot." Professor Lensnher dead panned.

"I am not an idiot!" Kaien said angrily.

"Lord save us all." Rina muttered.


	3. And the World War III begins

I am so sorry! I have been so muddled up with this chapter! Just when the newest chapter came put for Bleach and it screwed up my whole entire chapter! ARGH! I was like ASDFGHJKL I WAS FUCKING SCREWED OVER BY KUBO-SENSEI! Oh well. Here we go again!

* * *

><p>"In the latest news a full scale war is seemingly going to erupt soon. China is demanding for its money back from the US—Oh my…..China has now declared war on America!" The news anchorwomen said shocking Rina.<p>

'No….not Alfred….I can't lose another person I love!' Rina thought remembering the day her brothers and sisters left to fight Soul Society.

"Eh. Rina schwester. Don' worry. We'll be home soon." Grimmjow had said smiling and patting her head, as they left.

All she had been able to do was nod dumbly and be the obedient little sister. She had lost far too many people she loved in her life. Her parents, her friends, her home, and finally her family had been cruelly taken away from her by the place she had once sworn to protect and serve. Soul Society.

"Rogers-Iemura Kaicho?" the small semi long haired blonde girl Madeline Williams called out to her from her office door.

"Yes, Mattea-chan?" Rina called out calmly and patiently.

"There are some people here who want to speak to you." She said to Rina waiting for her decision.

"Send them into my office." Rina said patiently.

VRRRRRRRRRRRRM.

Rina frowned what did Alfred want. He knew Rina could get busy with work.

**{Alfred your Hero!}**

'_**Be careful. Soul Society is looking for you. That's them right now about to enter your office.'**_

Rina's eyes widened. 'Fuck' she cursed in her mind. 'I already admitted them in. Act dumb and don't act suspicious!" Rina thought trying to appear calm and pokerfaced.

A boy Rina recognized as 'That ginger haired piece of shit!' as her brother called him after he got burned by him in the chest area in one of their fights was Ichigo Kurosaki. She instantly recognized her beloved little brother Ruka he looked older and a little worried at the moment.

"Hello Rogers-Iemura-san. How have my sisters been?" Ichigo said smiling warmly at the young fourteen year old.

"They are fine. I trust that you will be coming to the Sports Festival to cheer Karin-chan on?" Rina answered back smiling easily.

Oh she knew Kurosaki Ichigo well. She had known his Father who had been killed in a tragic accident, in which the details had never been fully released. Afterwards it turned out the two girls had djahamper vampire blood in their veins. Ichigo's had never fully awakened so he wasn't sent to the school. Unlike the younger sibling's Yuzu and Karin they were in order to protect and train them. He often took trips during his vacations to see his sisters. Rina thought it was rather sweet.

"Now what did you want to speak with me about?" Rina asked crossing her legs easily.

"I was wondering…if you would let my sisters come home for a week this summer." Ichigo asked looking a little worried.

Rina smiled. "Well….I will have to speak to the headmaster to clear it with him. I am more than happy then to let them go home with you. Family time is needed!" Rina said smiling brightly. 'Yes…family is important….' Rina thought quietly thinking of her own long gone family.

Ichigo stood up. "Well that was all." Ichigo said smiling slightly. Ruka got up smiling tiredly after Ichigo.

Rina smiled and waited as they left her office. Finally after they had left, Rina collapsed into the couch. 'Fuck my life…' Rina thought miserably.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell would do this!" Alfred roared slamming his fist into the wall.<p>

All of the captains remained silent.

"You- You scumbag!" Arthur hissed at Byakuya.

"So that's the truth! Huh! Your little sister died because she fell in love! And your clan hated her because she looked like your mother" Alfred shouted angrily.

"Please Head Captain Jones of the 13 Allies, calm down." Matsuri Suzunami said trying to calm him down.

Matthew gently patted his brothers back. "Relax Al." He whispered to him.

Alfred pulled in his breathing. "I'm leaving.' He hissed and disappeared.

Matthew sighed at his brothers antics.

"May I add something please?" Ichigo said raising his hand. Everyone immediately looked at him.

"But…its odd. I swear I saw her today and I talked to her!" Ichigo said pointing to the hologram of Rina's picture.

Ruka quietly spoke. 'She may have looked like her but it wasn't her more than likely." He said emotionlessly.

"One second….tracking one…..what's her name Kurosaki?" Akon asked from behind the huge computer monitor.

"Rogers-Iemura Rina" Ichigo replied quickly.

"Tracking her…NOW! " He said slamming a final computer key and the image of a young woman showed and they were sucked in to what she was doing at the moment.

-Slurp. Slurp. Slurp.-

"Oh my fucking god will you stop doing that?" A black spiky haired boy said with aquamarine eyes said looking pissed.

"Doing what?" A boy with semi-long blonde hair with grey eyes, said mischievously.

"Slurping your damn sherbet." The boy with the aquamarine eyes snarled.

"Someone is on his man period." The young girl who looked like Rina said.

"Fuck you." Was the boys retort.

"I knew you wanted to tap my ass but man you're a horny bastard aren't you?" She said dryly typing away on her laptop.

"Oh-GAH! Fucking Americans!" The boy said angrily throwing his hands up into the air.

"You should be mad at that French fellow over there." She replied jutting her chin at the blonde boy eyes still glued to her computer screen.

"Damn, Rina throw me under the bus!' The blonde boy said laughing. "Ohonhonhonhonhon!~"

"Fuck that's creepy Francois!" The other boy said shivering.

The girl verified as Rina laughed, her laugh high and pure.

"Ah you wound me mon cher!" Franny the blonde boy said laughing.

"My name is William you stupid frog!" The biy snarled at him.

Francois merely laughed.

Rina smirked still typing at hearing the scenes going on around her.

"By the way…..I heard something intresting." Francois said looking at Rina quietly.

"And what would that be?" Wiliam said crossly lounging on the couch of Rinas office.

"That a World War is headed our way..." Francois said darkly.

And right then the first bomb struck Trinity Academy.


	4. Welcome to Ikebukuro!

Chapter 3 is up! Wooooohooo! So I'm putting this up rather late, but I hope that you'll like it. I'm writing this during my one of my classes right now tee-hee. In this one it'll show more of Rina and all of the other reincarnated souls in their second life. Ruka will figure it out soon…-snickers- but in the mean time. Too provide some back ground information. This will be set in an X-Men AU setting. If you didn't get the Professor Lensherr part he's Magneto. In my version he's a nice guy and not the villain. He's the long time boyfriend of Charles Xavier (Professor X). He's more uptight and yes he is Jewish. He did go through Government torture and the government will be unnamed in my story. The setting will be in America yes. But in this version of America there is a widespread global panic going around. More and more children are being born with Mutant genes and have what others call unnatural abilities. Then come along the good ol' fashioned monster, the usual, vampires, werewolves, witches and wizards, all of that sort of stuff. All of the governments in the world get together and lug over one of Japans man made islands and use it as a minis island by Hawaii to keep the Mutants safe and help the young children grow up away from society. The goal of the school and community they created on that island is to help them become integrated into normal human society. The school is Trinity Academy and no IT IS NOT RELIGIOUS! This is turning out longer than I expected soon to the story.

* * *

><p>"So you and my sister were in love."Ruka said trying to process all of the information, after following Alfred outside.<p>

"That is correct." Alfred said smiling not acting like an idiot as he normally did.

"So then how did you and my sister meet?" Ruka said confused.

"Well that is a very, very, very long story." Alfred said smiling softly at some of the memories.

"Say lad. The next world conference meeting will be in Ikebukuro Japan? Why don't we all meet somewhere and we can all tell you what we know about Rina?" England said smiling at him folding his newspaper.

"Sounds good. I'll let everyone else know of these arrangements." He said, standing up quietly and left through the senkaimon outside.

* * *

><p>So one month later all of the captains except for Kurotsuchi (Because 1) He's a creepy motherfucking bastard who killed Rina and had a hand in Kisuke's, Konoka's, and Kaien's deaths . Nuff said.), Yamamoto and , Komomura ( I mean hello he has a wolf's head how is he gonna walk around Ikebukuro like that?) were in Ikebukuro watching dozens of different students all in the Trinity Academy uniform laughing and running off to go home to their apartment ( For the high schooler's) or to hang our somewhere after school. A young Japanese man who looked to be in his 20s approached them.<p>

"Herro you must be the people Alfred-kun told us about." He said to them. "I am Japan or known as Kiku Honda." He introduced himself to them bowing slightly.

"Kuchiki Ruka." Ruka said stepping up to him bowing back at him.

"We are arr waiting in there. I heard that it's a good discreet place to talk and the singer there is rather good, according to Heiwajima-san." He said motioning them to a nearby bar.

They all looked at each other and walked in the bar. It was dimly lit but nice. Not many people and no one would really care, it seemed about what they talked about.

"So you must be Rina's twin brother right?" Kiku directed this question at Byakuya as they sat down at a large table next to all of the nations.

"I am." Byakuya said answering his question.

All of a sudden Ruka let out a gasp at the door way where an exhausted looking young girl entered. Everyone turned and stared at the girl…because she looked exactly like Rina. She was the spitting image of Rina in her teens.

"Shiiiiiizuo-saaan!" She called out to the bartender who had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Hrm? What is it now kid?" He asked the smiling brown haired teenager.

"That's not my name Shizuo!" She snapped at him. "I'm not a kid for fucks sake."

"Fine fine, Rogers Iemura Rina whaddya want?" He said sighing polishing off a bar glass.

" Did you hear about the attacks yesterday?" She said drawing circles on the bar top.

"At the school right?" he asked her.

"Yeah…pretty damn horrible. Fairy Tail jumped right on the bandwagon. Little bastards tried to go for Madeline-chan and Anton ended up crushing one of them into the ground. The blood spatter was horrible and he was covered in blood by the end of the day." She said shuddering at the memories of it.

"What happened with the British prick?" he asked her grabbing another glass and wiping it again.

" Oh William went nuts and nearly killed anyone who tried to harm Kan-chan. Franny was busy taking care of all the tech stuffies." She said waving a hand airily.

"What did you do?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me? Oh I went off on a rampage letting HER come out and let her do whatever. Then I woke up this morning got filled in and helped with repairs until they kicked me out since I'm too dangerous with a hammer." She said shrugging lightly.

"Again? Why the hammer kid?" he questioned her.

"William made some comment about stupid Americans so I threw it at him1 It was in my reach so whatever!" She said shrugging.

"So that's why it stinks so much….." Shizuo hissed suddenly and stopped polishing the glass.

"Aw c'mon Shizu-chan!" the girl complained.

"IZAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAA-KUUUUUUN!" He roared and ran out of the bar intent on catching the other 'Izaya'.

The dark haired male 'Izaya' laughed easily and grinned pulling out a pocket knife the blade extended.

"Awwwww! Don't be like Shizu-chan!" He said mocking the blonde bartender Shizuo.

"Damn flea! That's not my fucking name!" He growled attacking him furiously. "I told you not to visit me at work!"

"But…you're my boyfriend Shizu-chan!" Izaya said pouting.

"What do you want idiot?" He growled submitting to his boyfriend.

"Kiss?" Izaya said cutely and cheekily.

"W-what!" Shizuo said blushing hotly.

"Kiss!" Izaya repeated.

"F-fine." Shizuo said sighing.

He leaned forward and kissed him quickly.

"There. Happy?" he said grumbling to Izaya.

"Its gay bar." Japan said to explain this to the Shinigami.

"O-oh….." Ruka said a little bit in shock.

"You didn't know that yet you still came in?" The girl asked them in disbelief. "What are you nuts? I mean it doesn't scream gay bar but everyone here in Ike' knows 'bout Shizu-chans bar!" The girl said in shock over hearing the Shingami's conversation. "Anyways! I'm Rina! Nice to meet'cha!" She said grinning proudly. "By the way I can tell your vistors! You should be careful especially around here at night! Its known to get dangerous especially now with the Slasher on the loose again."

"The Slasher?" Ruka asked confusion written clearly on his face.

"This person who keeps killing people at night. They show up out of no where and next thing you know BAM!" The girl snapped her fingers. "Their a goner."

"Yeah Ike's been getting dangerous now." Shizuo said commenting on the conversation, with his boyfriend Izaya clinging to his waist.

"Don't go out at night children!' Izaya said snickering.

"I'll be running the patrol tonight on the streets Shizuo. So I might drop by later tonight." She said turning to Shizuo.

"Whatever Kid, me and Celty are going to go get the Slasher tonight." He said shrugging like it was no bigdeal.

"Eh? Oh well I'll keep an eye out for you guys then. Be careful though." She said before running off.

"She's such a sweetheart." Izaya commented.

"Yeah. It's a wonder she's still able to be happy during times like these." Shizuo said back.

The shinigami quietly divulged this infromation before silently dissapearing.

* * *

><p>"So how was your trip into town." An unidentified blonde man asked Rina as she entered the Student Council Room.<p>

"I could ask you the same thing." Rina replied laughter sparkling into her eyes.

"Come er' kiddo!" The vlonde man with laughing blue eyes said.

"Of course Papa!" Rina yelled and hugged her father enthusiasticlly.

"My oh my. Look at you. As beautiful as I last saw you." He said smiling cupping her face gently.

"Now, now Stever what about me?" A stylish sharp looking young brunet man said laughing from the door way

" You look good too Charles." Steve saidl aughing.

"He's mine. You have Tony, Cap." Another dark brown hairedman said grinning entering the room.

"Don't worry Erik." Steve said grinning.

"What party is going on in here?"A black haired teenage boy said grinning.

"Oh shut up William!" Rina said rolling her eyes.

"Don't fight please….." A young red haired teenage girl said quietly.

"Don't worry Kanon! Their always like this!" A young teenage boy with semi long blonde hair said grinning.

"Yeah I know Francois." Kanon said quietly with a sheepish smile.

"SEEEEEENPAI!" A petite 14 yearold yelled racing into the room with long blonde hair in a maids dress.

"Kesseseses! You know you like it birdie!" An albinio girl yelled running in after her.

"Oh fuck me." Rina muttered.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
